


Unfamiliar Territory

by gusu



Category: UNINE官博 | UNINE, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 沙漠五子D5 | Desert5, 青春有你 | Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusu/pseuds/gusu
Summary: Wenxuan wanted him so badly.He knew it was unhealthy to lust after someone so desperately, but he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted his fantasies to become a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mm this starts during turn up, 2nd group evaluations I think??? but yeah one scene is taken fully from an episode <3

Mingming's attention, Wenxuan was desperate for it. 

 

Dropping subtle hints clearly wasn't working; perhaps the boy was just dense. But Wenxuan knew he craved any attention Mingming would spare him. If other trainees were catching onto his act, then why was his target such an oblivious asshole. 

 

The few times he approached Mingming directly, Wenxuan was welcomed with a snarky reply or a literal growl. (If Mingming was a furry, then so be it.) He just couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. 

 

Was he ugly? Maybe he wasn't Mingming’s type.

 

He didn't want to dwell on it, but the guy he’s been trying to make a pass at so obviously dislikes him. It was as if they were sworn enemies, yet Wenxuan never recalled doing anything that would cause such an outcome. Out of stress, he began biting on his lower lip. The pressure he applied gradually increased to the point where—if he went any further—blood would be drawn. It was such a daunting thought: the possibility that his crush—could he even call Mingming a crush—held hatred towards him. By no means would he detest a love-hate relationship, but, as the name states, there should be love somewhere amidst the hate.

 

A light tap on his shoulder jolted him from his current overthinking session. That’s right, he was supposed to tell Chunyang what had been bothering him; instead he sat beside his friend silently while brooding over the matter alone. 

 

“Shit, sorry…” Wenxuan swept his hair back with his fingers, the strands falling back into place afterwards. “I’ve just been thinking a lot,” he sighed as he slumped against the practice room wall.

 

“That’s a shocker,” Chunyang rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. “Oh will you shut up,” Wenxuan retaliated by reaching out to squish the older’s cheeks; his lips now similar to that of a fish. Truthfully, Chunyang wasn't even supposed to be here, he was in another team, but he had insisted on assisting Wenxuan in sorting out his thoughts. It was so bad to the point where he made mistakes throughout practice and the rest of his team called him out on it, too. (He really couldn't blame them.) What was he doing stalling, he should just spit it out and tell Chunyang the truth, they were friends after all. So, he did his best to calm his breathing and bring it back to a steady rate.

 

His friend just waited patiently until he was prepared, not wanted to pry if Wenxuan didn't plan on telling.

 

With one last deep breath, Wenxuan began ranting. He started with when he first met Mingming and instantly thought he was cute. Then, he told of how he would admire the boy from afar. When said aloud, the actions he carried out seemed pitiful. He truly sounded like a fucking loser who was stuck in an unrequited love.

 

Halfway into his rant, he noticed that his voice was wavering. His eyes as well were glossing over, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Don’t force yourself.” Chunyang pulled him into a hug, allowing for Wenxuan to bury his face in the column of his neck. He couldn't believe someone—who was basically a stranger—caused Wenxuan this amount of anguish. The usually cocky, confident Wenxuan was reduced to a mess of tears by some guy. If the rules didn't state that civility was mandatory, he’d surely storm over and give Mingming a piece of his mind. Fuck, the cameras were probably rolling at this very moment. If he wanted to do some, it would be best to take it outside.

 

Once his sniffling ceased, Wenxuan removed himself from Chunyang’s shoulder. Noticing the damage he had done, his face paled. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just get it cleaned.”

 

He threw on his padded jacket and exit the practice room.

 

Sooner or later, the rest of Turn Up team would arrive for their daily scheduled practice. The little margin of time was perfect time for Wenxuan to readjust himself. Hopefully the fact that he was crying wouldn't be too noticeable, or they at least wouldn't point it out. For he did not apply any makeup, so, the redness around his eyes was clear as day. (What a look!)

 

Shaking off the thought, he pretended as if he had been reviewing the dance video, doing his best to seem immersed in the choreography. Not more than a moment later, he heard the telltale sound of footsteps from the hallway. He gulped, mentally preparing himself for when they’d open the door. And, as predicted, the the knob twisted and revealed two people. Well at least it wasn't everyone. Yuhang entered first and following him was Mingming. Wenxuan took back what he said; he’d much prefer it if everyone had came. Someone turned off the music, stopping Wenxuan mid-movement. Had they not come to practice?

 

Nevermind that, if Wenxuan acted quiet now, they would know something's up. So, he began sighing dramatically loud and making false complaints

 

“Ahh this is terrible,” he wailed, pacing around the room

 

“My hair…” he made his way behind an unsuspecting Mingming and began ruffling his hair. It was a surprise that he just let it happen.

 

Yuhang visibly rolled his eyes, he knew what Wenxuan was up to and was tired of his games.

 

“Let me ask you something...” he began as he draped an arm over Mingming’s shoulders. 

 

“Don’t answer that.” Yuhang interjected.

 

Wenxuan shot him a look before finishing. 

 

“Am I handsome?” He gazed at Mingming expectantly. One could say that he was fishing for compliments, but he’d rather call it raising his ego. “Don’t answer, you can’t answer this question.” to Wenxuan’s annoyance, Yuhang continued with his protest. Listening to Yuhang’s suggestions, Mingming deflected the question. “Do  _ you  _ think he’s handsome?” To which Yuhang did not answer, only staring back dumbfounded.

 

“I think he’s pretty handsome, when he’s not talking.” As a demonstration, Mingming turned to face Wenxuan and went to cover Wenxuan’s mouth with his hand. However, he had misjudged his angle, instead ending up with two fingers inside Wenxuan's mouth. 

 

His lips parted pliantly and he let the digits rest on top of his tongue. Mingming looked slightly panicked, but this only made his fingers push further, eliciting a small gay from Wenxuan. From his peripheral vision, he caught Yuhang averting his eyes, but there was hardly any other place to look in a room filled with mirrors. In the end he chose to leave the room entirely.

 

Wenxuan held eye contact with Mingming, experimentally running his tongue over the fingers. He was met with a pressure on his tongue as the older pressed it down with his fingertips. Fuck, he just wanted Mingming to make him gag again, maybe even choke, he wasn't too picky. The familiar sound of a camera panning broke them out of their trance. Mingming began to withdraw his fingers, but Wenxuan didn't let him. He reached out to grab his wrist, keeping his hand in place. Wenxuan withdrew the fingers on his own terms, letting them trail along his tongue before leaving his lips.

 

With a still firm grasp on Mingming’s wrist, Wenxuan began leaving kitten licks on each of his fingers. His finger weren't the longest, on the contrary, they were quite cute. Though that wouldn't change the fact that Wenxuan wanted them in him. It wasn't long before he was whimpering around the fingers, batting his eyelashes in hopes that Mingming would give him more, that he would gag him again. He delivered, using his thumb to push down harshly on Wenxuan's tongue and subsequently leading his fingers towards his throat.

 

Wenxuan loved it, he basked in every second of it. Mingming’s hand was drenched in  _ his  _ saliva and he thought that was hot as fuck. Maybe Mingming would use this as jerk-off material in the near future, using the same hand he has in Wenxuan’s mouth to rub one out. Just the thought of Mingming jacking off to his spit-stained face brought him close, he was in danger of cumming in his pants.

 

Mingming knew and pulled his fingers away, wiping the his fingers off on Wenxuan’s cheek. He looked like a goddamn mess.

 

No word were spoken; it was just an exchange of looks. Wenxuan excused himself first, heading to the restrooms. He ran the sink and splashed the cold water on his face, making sure to clean off the dried spit. Wenxuan thought that thinking about the spit stains would gross him out and rid him of the hardness straining against his sweats; he was absolutely wrong. It was now or never, but he had to take care of it. Was he really about to jack off in the restroom? As if he had a choice, his roommates were probably in their room. So, there was no way in hell he’d give that a shot.

 

Looking around to ensure that he was indeed alone, he chose the stall furthest away from the door. Even if he was alone, he still had to take precautionary measures. Wenxuan made sure he locked the latch, then closed the lid of the toilet. He couldn't even fathom how filthy this was, the amount of people who've used these and yet here he was. He was just as dirty.

 

With a shaky breath, he let his hand slide under the waistband of his sweats then his boxers. The fabric of his boxers was uncomfortably wet, clinging to his skin. Beggars can't be choosers, to hell with it. Wenxuan wasted no time teasing himself, going straight in for the kill, hoping to cum quickly.

 

He was startled by the echo of his own voice. The fact that he was panting like a bitch in heat riled him up, but the idea of getting caught still lingered. So, he shoved two of his own fingers in his mouth, sucking to try and silence himself. His mind wandered; dozens of filthy scenarios flooded his head.

 

Maybe he wanted someone to catch him and put him in his place. 

 

Oh how badly he wanted Mingming to do things to him. How desperately he wished for the boy to claim him. Being known as Mingming’s slut didn't seem too bad, Wenxuan wanted everyone to know who owned him. Even though he wasn't one to open his legs, he’d gladly do so for Mingming, and only Mingming.

 

It was truly terrifying.

 

It scared himself how willing he was for someone he barely knew, but at the same time he loved it.

 

_ Click. _

 

Wenxuan immediately covered his mouth entirely, no longer immersed in his fantasies.

 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

 

The footsteps grew closer.

 

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

There was no mistaking it, whoever had come in was knocking on the stall he currently occupied. 

 

There was no way he was  _ that _ loud.

 

Wenxuan was unsure why his mind kept telling him to open the door. Hesitantly, he reached for the latch and unlocked it.

 

The stall door swung open.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short meeting in the restrooms.

Just as quickly as the door was opened, it was shut once again.

 

Entering Wenxuan’s vision was Mingming, forehead covered in sweat. He must've been practicing. (Which is what they were supposed to do in the first place.)

 

He scanned over Wenxuan, eyes winding up fixated on the spot where Wenxuan had his hand shoved down his pants. The fabric covering his crotch was soaked through.

 

“You wet yourself, huh?” Mingming sounded as if he was scolding a child who had misbehaved. The way he stared down gave Wenxuan chills. Fuck. He was so hot. Why was Mingming just standing and watching him make a mess of himself? He’d take anything Mingming was willing to give him. Hell, at the state he was in, he could probably cum from sucking Mingming’s dick alone. The thought itself caused his dick to jerk in his hold.

 

“You can’t cum, yet.”

 

Suddenly Wenxuan’s hand was pulled away by Mingming’s firm grasp on his wrist. Said wrist was moved above his head and held there. On god, that shit was definitely going to leave a mark. Someone would ask what caused the bruises and his mind would instantly jump to this. The hand he had been using to cover his mouth was removed as well, joining his other hand in being restrained.

 

“You’re such a…” Mingming stopped himself mid-sentence, looking to Wenxuan for the go-ahead. With a mere nod, he continued “such a slut.”

 

Now, using only one hand to hold Wenxuan’s wrists, Mingming swept the free one across his face. He pushed Wenxuan’s cheeks in, the latter’s lips looking painstakingly similar to that of a fish. It was such a stupid face. He could hardly believe that Wenxuan, who he knew to be a cocky son of a bitch, could be reduced to a lust-driven slut. The gap between his stage presence and how he was acting at this moment was huge.

 

“I wonder what your fans would say if they could see you like this.” The older boy teased, loosening his grip on Wenxuan’s face, the boy’s lips relaxing into his usual pout. “They’d probably say something like ‘wow, even in this kind of situation, wenxuan has a cute pout’ wouldn’t they?”

 

Wenxuan’s heart skipped a beat. Mingming had just called him cute, indirectly, but still. Though it was no time to be mushy, especially with the position they were in. 

 

Upon feeling a cool stream of air grace the head of his dick, a broken moan escaped from his lips. ‘C’mon bitch, say something.” Per Mingming’s request, he tried.

 

“I don’t—ah—fuck...” He nearly bit his own tongue when Mingming’s tongue probed his slit. Had he even washed his dick that thoroughly? He supposed Mingming didn’t give a fuck.

 

He was wrong. Mingming did give a fuck, but not about the cleanliness of his dick. The sensation of Mingming’s tongue digging into his urethra caused his hips to buck up, which clearly made Mingming frustrated. 

 

“Slut can’t even stay still, huh?” So, he let Wenxuan’s arms fall limply to his side and focused his strength on pinning down Wenxuan’s hips instead. “Hold still for a second while I get rid of these.” He said as he began tugging off the soiled sweatpants completely, carelessly hanging them on top of the stall door. This made Wenxuan’s eyes widen. “What if someone sees?” What if someone caught them sharing a single stall with Wenxuan sitting half naked on the toilet? What rumours would be spread of him? He didn’t want to be known as the show’s slut; he just wanted to be Mingming’s personal slut.

 

“Don’t worry, everyone is busy, either with practice or other plans.”

 

It was reassuring to know that the possibility of them getting caught was low, yet he found himself dripping pitifully from the thought of getting caught. Oh fuck him and his exhibition kink. If Mingming didn’t already think we was a weirdo, then he certainly did now. His thought process was broken when he felt a finger press at his asshole. He hadn’t gotten off properly in so long since the show began filming, so he was impossibly tight down there. And nevermind Mingming being disgusted with him, he was noticeably hard as well and his dick looked huge from the imprint on his sweatpants. If only he was prepared, because he was so close to getting the dicking he wanted, but something is better than nothing.

 

“Ah shit—I don’t have any lube or anything—you can fuck my thighs if you want though.”

 

Not even a second later, Wenxuan’s legs were hoisted into the air and he was practically bent in half. Thank god for his flexibility otherwise he’d be crying right now. There was no time to think when he felt an unfamiliar wetness on his dick from Mingming sliding between the gap in his thighs. He was right, Mingming’s dick was big, both longer and thicker than his own. Wenxuan’s mouth watered at the mere sight of it, the want for it to be in his mouth and choking him when it hit the back of his throat grew.

 

The initial pace Mingming set was slow and unnerving. Wenxuan had never wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn’t. He was told not to and he wanted to be a good boy.

 

“You know” Mingming paused his sentence with a rough thrust that shook Wenxuan’s figure “seeing you do that high-kick during practice made me wonder how flexible you were.”

 

Through staggered breaths, Wenxuan was able to make out a coherent reply. “Did I meet your expectations?” Following this, Mingming quickened his pace, obscene squelching filling the restroom. To think that those noises were from them alone, with no lube added, was baffling. Each slide, forward and back, were loud as fuck. Wenxuan looked like a goddamn mess, dried precum painted on his lower stomach and his inner thighs drenched from a mixture of their fluids.

 

“Fucking shattered them.” The friction on his thighs grew, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable. His whole body was burning up just from being in the presence of Mingming, but to go to this extent made him feel like fire itself. To make matters worse, Mingming wrapped a hand around their dicks, the slide doing even more damage than before. It was embarrassing when Wenxuan could no longer see his dick, as it was covered by Mingming’s own as well as his hand.

 

No longer was Wenxuan panting alone, Mingming’s low groans intermingled with his breathless noises. He felt Mingming’s dick pulse against his, he was about to cum. “My mouth—cum in my mouth—please!” Wenxuan was really begging like a whore now and he as well aware of it. Mingming raised an eyebrow at this, but obliged and stepped forward enough so that his cockhead met with Wenxuan’s lips.

 

With one last grunt, a stream of milky white landed on Wenxuan’s tongue. The boy’s mouth was wide open as he reached around to Mingming’s ass, trying to push him further, only to be met with resistance. He supposed he wouldn’t be choking on Mingming’s dick today, but maybe next time. 

 

Soon enough, his tongue was completely coated in cum and he stuck it out for Mingming to see. “Careful, you wouldn’t want to waste any, right?” Wenxuan absentmindedly nodded and retracted his tongue, swallowing. The flavour wasn’t too bad, compared to when he was curious and decided to have a taste of his own cum. He felt that he could become addicted to this. However, he then realised that his dick was still painfully hard, was Mingming going to leave him like this? He wasn’t even sure if he could get up. The whimpering sound he made was adorable.

 

“Aw, don't think I forgot about you.” Mingming has wiped himself off with the nearby toilet paper and tucked himself back in his sweats, but here Wenxuan was, still nude from the waist down.

 

He was nowhere near ready when Mingming tightly wrapped a hand around his dick and started jerking like there was no tomorrow. Wenxuan was literally about to cum right then and there, when the hand disappeared. His dick twitched but nothing came out; the sensation was odd. It hurt yet turned him on more. 

 

Wet hands ascended to his chest, circling his nipples teasingly. They then moved to pinching the brown buds directly, causing Wenxuan to flinch, body jerking forward and almost falling off the toilet.

 

A hand engulfed his dick once more, sliding at a punishing pace before stopping right when Wenxuan showed signs of climaxing.

 

It was vexing as the desire to cum only grew, but he was never given the satisfaction. This pattern continued more than a handful of times.

 

His ears were ringing from how many times he was denied cumming, but he could faintly make out a buzzing sound. Mingming’s pause took longer this time. When Wenxuan’s eyes were finally able to refocus, he saw Mingming with his phone in his hand.

 

“I have somewhere to be.” Was all he said before shuffling out of the stall in a hurry.

 

What the fuck. No, he couldn't just leave like that. That fucker.

 

Whatever, Wenxuan might as well relieve himself, so he reached to do so, only to be met with overwhelming sensitivity. He could feel his eyes watering from how good it felt through the pain. His reddened dick spilled its sad load before recoiling into itself.

 

He was definitely going to use this as jerk off material in the future. (And he hoped Mingming would do the same.) No, he wasn't a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it is 3am and I am having a great time :)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be multiple chapters and I might have to change the rating from M to E later on zzzz


End file.
